Part Man
25/10/2006 Audio Recording 1 Lisa Walker "Hi my name well its, its Lisa. At the moment I am in my cabin with my brother, although hes sleeping, lets just hope I don't wake him up. So well we arrived here at this 'cabin' around 5 and uh my Mom and Dad are in the other cabin, I have to stay with my damn brother god. At the moment ahh its about 10? I think. Well I guess I should probably get to sleep if I wake my brother up he will freak out! After all he is only 9 I'm 17 by the way well I'm off to bed, will update tomorrow morning and night, and possibly at random points in the day seeing as I carry this thing everywhere! Well bye!" 26/10/2006 Audio Recording 2 Lisa Walker "Hi me again its, YAWN, 11 in the morning and well earlier I went outside to go to the loo but uhh the toilet was locked for some reason? I really dont know why but I got my Dad to open it when I saw him walking out of his cabin. Although when I went back to talk to Dad he was asleep, I woke him up but he said that he never got out of bed. Well at least im not busting anymore!" 26/10/2006 Audio Recording 3 Lisa Walker "Now I am walking through the forest with my brother say hi Tim!" "Fine hi." "Why are you so dried out?" "Nothing just, unhappy like always." "What do you mean?" "Uhh just turn that bloody thing off." "Oy! Manners!" "Like you would care." "Sorry, about that hes ahh just been acting wierd latley I will report later tonight bye." 26/10/2006 Audio Recording 4 Lisa Walker "Hi umm sorry about before, uhh I know this is probably really, really wierd but right now I am in, well im on the loo. I know disgusting but uhh its about 11 at night and." "Scratch, Parts, Change, Shit, hehe." "What the fuck." "her, her, her next." "ScreEch, ScreEch." ................... .................... ..................... Door opens. "ABC, ABCD, EFG, HIGG, HIGJ, LMNOPS, LMNOPQRSTUV, WYX, err , WXYZ, There we go." 27/10/2006 Audio Recording 5 Lisa Walker "Hi uh, this recording might be a bit short, its about 7 in the morning and, I have a massive headache. Err, well, I just listened to last nights audio recording, to be honest I don't know the hell happened. All I remember was me sitting in the loo, the door opening and everything just being distorted and fuzzy. And now I'm here lying in my bed. So well my Mum and I are going to go to the nearest shop later today to get some bandages and oil. Were going to have to walk seeing as for some reason all the oil is missing from the car and uh the bandages well they've been going missing so well yeah pretty much up to speed." Throws up. "Oh god, looks like I've got more then just a headache, err, MUM! DAD!" 27/10/2006 Audio Recording 6 Lisa Walker "Hi just got back from the shop, it was kinda weird though cause uhh while we were walking I swear there was like this uh bird following us for some reason. No clue why it was just following us. Well I think this will be the last recording for today. Feeling a bit to sick." 28/10/2006 Audio Recording 7 Lisa Walker "Top of the morning to ya ladies! Hehe sorry been watching a bit to much youtube. Well you're probably wondering how I'm feeling, well I am feeling pretty good, you know just feeling perfect. I think I might have passed my 'sickness' onto my brother, because so far he's been having the same symptoms as me. Headaches, Throwing up, hard to see, illusions! But I've been surfing the internet for ages and I cant find any sickness that would involve all of those symptoms just, the cold and flu. Well I will check back in later bye!" 29/10/2006 Audio Recording 8 Lisa Walker "I am back and I have just been on a bike ride! And it was well kinda funny and weird. I went on my own of course, my Mum was trying to convince me to take my brother but that would just ruin everything. So while I was riding an orange butterfly was following me everywhere. And then later I passed another cabin and the butterfly just flew into the cabin through the window haven't seen it since." 31/10/2006 Audio Recording 9 Lisa Walker "Hi, I'm back, hu, sorry for not checking in for the entire of yesterday just have been checking with someone else, a boy, hes 17 and hes just amazing. I think I'm in love, first time. So I might not be checking in as much, pretty sure you can figure out why, huh. Love at first site." 1/11/2006 Audio Recording 10 Lisa Walker "Um hi! You know that boy that I talked about yesterday well I just found out he lives in that cabin that I rode past a couple days ago, so isn't that a coincidence. Weird. Although strange enough he wouldn't let me go into his house. So now I'm uh pretty curios." 2/11/2006 Audio Recording 11 Lisa Walker "Wow, just had the most amazing time of my entire life, know I might be to young but oh god that was just amazing. Yep thats right just had that thing with possibly the most cutest, nicest and handsome boy I have ever met." 3/11/2006 Audio Recording 12 Lisa Walker "Um hi, I just, I, I cant be, I, I'm pregnant! Fuck. FUCK!" Door opens. "Lisa are you okay?!" "Yes Mum I'm fine." "Okay just, okay." Door closes. "Shit." 4/11/2006 Audio Recording 13 Lisa Walker "Holy shit, well I just split up with the boy I thought I was going to love forever. I told him that I was pregnant and you know what he did? He laughed and said perfect, this is what I was waiting for. I cant believe that he would do that. God, what the fuck. You know I never met his parents, he said that they always stayed inside the cabin but I just find that a bit weird. But I will tell his parents I cant let him get away without his parents knowing that he has a child!" 5/11/2006 Audio Recording 14 Lisa Walker "Okay right now I am walking up to the boys cabin, I'm gonna speak the truth. I will leave the recorder in my pocket where they cant see it." Knocks on door. "Why isn't this door opening!" Tries to open door. "God, wait I'm gonna go and look through the window. Nope not one single soul is in there. Shit well this is gonna be crazy!" Knocks down door. "Phew, crap that hurts. Whats that smell it smells like blood or meat or something. Uhh crap my tummy hurts. Nothing in this room lets see if theres anyhting in this one." Opens door. "WHAT THE FUCK! I, I cant explain it, its, its bodies of, of, of animals and, and, and, people." "Howl!!!" "What? A wolf it's, it's alive." "Err!" "Back up, you want, you want some food? Huh?" After the recording ended a witness reported a man about 17 leaving the cabin with blood all over him. Police arrived at the cabin later on only to find the building burnt down. And no bodies. Since that day, several people have been going missing, animals have also been acting strange and people who were previously dead, have come back only to disappear. From the face of the Earth... By MAXMITE Category:Original Story Category:Myths and Legends Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck